Leather and Lipstick
by Hunniiebee
Summary: A new girl returns back to New Coventry after years away and joins Bullworth. What chaos will she bring and is it really for the best that she comes back?
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone, this is my first story so don't hate me if it completely sucks! Please rate and review, I'd love to here what you think of it. Constructive criticism is wanted, I'll need all the help I can get haha! u-u'

Prologue

The bus rocked and lurched unpleasantly as it made its way down the darkened street. I stared out of the window boredly, occasionally having to wipe away the steam from the grimy window. The bus smelt of vomit, with crude scribbles and scratches littering the walls. Most of the chairs were soiled in some way, with the cushions ripped or stained in suspicious colours. But hey, what else would you expect from an area as hostile as this?

I sighed loudly, running my fingers through hair and attempting to re-adjust my position without knocking over my suitcase or rucksack. I had been on this bus for hours, and it was starting to take its toll. Thank God for the travel sickness tablets I remembered to pick up, otherwise I might have added to the stench of the bus. I pulled out my phone from my jacket pocket and checked it. No messages. I let out another sigh, more exasperated this time. That jackass brother of mine needed to check his phone. I didn't want to have to be waiting outside because of his inability to answer messages. I sent him another message along the lines of "You betta' be home or I won't be happy!" And pocketed my phone again.

I looked back out the window, and felt the nostalgia hit me. Just seeing boarded up houses and smashed windows made my heart pump faster. It may seem weird but in a way I was happy to be back here, maybe even a little excited.

New Coventry. I was home.

Finally, the bus slowly chugged up to the stop. I shot up and threw my rucksack over my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase. Thankfully it had wheels, there's a heck load of stuff in this baby. I quickly walked to the doors, giving the driver a nod of the head and a wink.

"You be careful, little lady. This ain't the area you wanna be walking in this late."

I let out a short laugh and shook my head, "don't worry honey, I can look after myself", I gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded. I stepped off the bus, pulling my suitcase behind me. The doors slammed shut immediately behind me and he was off, driving with a new found speed down the street before disappearing into the darkness. Not that I blamed him, I wouldn't wanna wait around here, who knows what could happen.

I took in a deep breathe. Jeez, I was so glad to be outside, I was starting to get agitated on that bus, even if outside did smell like a waste dump. I turned right and started down the street, my suitcase making a thumping sound behind me. I didn't have to walk far, right in front of my was my old home, the one I had left quite a few years back. I smiled, seeing the two trees in front of it still there. I always thought it was strange, seeing something looking alive in a place like this.

I quickly climbed the steps and knocked hard on the door and waited. After a few minutes there was no response. I knocked again, this time hard, making the door shake slightly. No response. I cursed violently under my breathe and reached for my phone again. No messages. Typical. As much as I hated phone calls, I was gonna have to suck it up. I wanted my bed.

Throwing my rucksack down and sitting on my suitcase, I dialled his number and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to pick up. Finally, after several rings, I heard the line connect. I was phased slightly by the boisterous laughter I could here in the background but I just shook it off and readied my verbal assault.

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

Sorry if its a bit short, I didn't want to start to fast. Please review, I'll love you forever! I got a few ideas for some pairings in the future, but if you guys have any ideas, tell me! n-n


	2. Chapter 1

Leather and Lipstick

Hey! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter/prolouge, I really appreciate it! I would still love to hear your ideas, as I want to try and make the story more interactive to readers and you all just fuel my imagination! Here's the new chapter, hope you like it and please review! n-n

Chapter 1 -

Things were getting a bit extreme in the Blue Balls Pool Hall. The television was just picking up static again and Lefty had, for some unknown reason, fire crackered the toilet, causing a foul stench to waft through occasionally. Despite this, Lefty still found his own act to be comedy gold.

"Ay Peanut! Did'ja see what I did to the toilet?" I looked up from stool at the bar and stared at him, "I can smell what you did. What'cha do that for? Now we're gonna have'ta piss outside!" This only sent Lefty into more fits of laughter. I sighed and tossed my phone onto the bar, not really caring about where it landed. Sure, my Ma had called me earlier and told me summin' about checking my phone for important messages, but I didn't really listen. Ma doesn't call enough anyway...

Lefty finally caught his breathe after his fits of annoying laughter, and said something about going to get some smokes before leaving. I looked at Hal, who was slouched on the couch in front of the broken television, munching on a bag of cheeseburgers. "You seen Johnny today?" I asked him casually. I hadn't seen Johnny all day, which was unusual, he usually came out for a smoke break around 12.30, but he wasn't there today, and now it was getting dark.

Hal looked up from his 4th cheesburger and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Nope, what's up with you? Johnny can look after himself, he wouldn't be boss if he couldn't!" I shook my head, "nuthin man, I just aint seen him all day. It ain't like him to just disappear". Hal shrugged, "maybe he just needs some time alone, I hear from some snot nosed kid in the cafeteria that Lola is cheating on him again with one of those meatheaded jock or summin'". I outwardly groaned. Not this again. Why couldn't the boss just see that that broad was no good? She just goes flaunting herself around like some tramp, and although her ass looked damn good in those leather pants, it didn't change that she was no good. "Hey wait a minute, what were you doing in the cafeteria anyways?" Hal looked startled before lifting his chin, "I went to get a look at Edna, now that's a real woman, mmm...". I retched slightly, "ugh that's gross!"

I heard the door go and saw Lucky and Norton come strolling in, talking avidly to each other. "What's going on?" I greeted, rolling around a glass cup with my fingertips aimlessly. "I'll tell you what's going on," said Lucky enthusiatically, "some hot chick got off the bus here in New Coventry with a suitcase and stuff. I'll tell ya', she looks alotta better than most of these Bullworth broads".

"Yeah, she was a fine piece of ass," said Norton casually as he walked towards to pool table, beginning to set up a game, "didn't see where she was headin' though, we'd walked past before I could getta' good look". I nodded my head appreciativley. "If she's as good as you say, we'll here about her sooner or later." I said airly. "I'd hope so," Lucky chuckled as he walked over to the pool table, grabbing a cue and leaning on it, "I wouldn't mind some'a that!" Norton snorted at that comment and proceeded to break, causing some balls to fall in the pockets. "I'm so glad we found this thing, I don't see why'd someone throw it out, its basically as good as new!" Norton exclaimed, stroking his hand along the rough wood surface. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "yeah, apart from the broke leg and smashed up pockets. Good as new. Tch."

Before Norton could respond, the door went again, and in walked a gloomy Ricky, his feet scuffing against the floor. Oh God, I knew what was coming, not again. I inwardly cursed, but before I got a chance to regrettibly ask him what was wrong, his face suddenly turned up in disgust. "Ugh! What's that smell?" He commented, covering his nose with his jacket sleeve. He looked over at Lucky and Norton, who seemed unfazed by this, "can't you smell that?". Lucky frowned at him, before coming back his hair, "nah, it always smells weird in here, I guess I go used to it," he shrugged indifferently and continued playing.

After blinking a few times and shrugging, Ricky's face turned back to is melachony frown and he slowly made his way over to a bar stool near mine. I inwardley sighed, here we go again. Slowly, I turned to Ricky and asked the question that nobody wanted to ask.

"What's up with chu'?"

Ricky stared at me gloomily before looking down at the scratched bar surface. "I broke up with my chick. Why does this always happen Peanut? Am I not good enough or something? Or is it..." I usually tuned out when he went off like this. Why did I have to ask? Now he's not gonna shut up, and ima' have to listen and console him. Sheesh sometimes he was worse than a chick. Oh God I needed a distraction, anything to get me away from the speech I had to listen to at least once a month. Suddenly I felt a strange rumbling coming from the bar. I looked up and remembered my phone that I chucked on the bar, and... Yes, yes! It was ringing! Thank God! I gingerley picked it up, away from the shattered glass pile, from a drinking game gone wrong by none other than Lefty, that it had landed in. "Sorry Rick, I gotta take this". Ricky's mouth was still open from mid speech, but he closed it slowly and muttered something along the lines of "sure" and shifted on his stool, looking as gloomy as ever.

I looked at my phone. Hopefully It'd be Johnny, maybe he'd finally come out from where he'd been hiding. But as I checked the number, I didn't recognise it, and I frowned. But anything was good enough to escape one of Ricky's miserable speeches.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" I asked cautiously into the phone.

I never expected the response I got back.

" 'Ey! Where the fuck are you? Don't you know how to check ya phone, dumbass? I been waitin' for you out 'ere for ages, where are you!?" An angry female voice vibrated loudly through the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear startled. Ricky looked up at me, his face scrunching in confusion. You could hear her voice clearly from the phone and it was starting to attract the attention of the other boys as well. Hesitatly, I placed the phone back to my ear. "What the fuck?" I said confusidly down the reciever.

"Whatcha' mean 'what the fuck?', don't tell me you forgot your own sister, Larry?" The voice replied cooly back.

My eyes widened and it dawned on me who exactly it was I was talking to.

"V-violetta!? Is that chu'?"

"Yes dumbass, in the flesh or whatever. Now get 'ere now, I'm gettin' cold!" And with that, she hung up.

The Pool Hall was silent for a second, before it was shattered by Ricky, who still had his face scrunched up, "what the fuck was that about?" He asked, quirking a confused eyebrow. The others all turned to look at me, and I realised I was just staring at my phone with my mouth hanging open, dazed.

"Peanut? Ya okay?" Quizzed Norton, rolling his cue in his hands.

I snapped out of it and stood up suddenly, shaking my head, "..erm.. Yeah. Uh, I gotta go, I'll catch you guys later" and with that, I quickly walked out of the door, before breaking into a run as I got out the door. Lucky and Norton looked at each other, "what the fuck was that about?" Norton questioned. Lucky shrugged and went back to playing pool. Ricky got up from his stool and took a seat next to Hal on the couch. Hal looked up from his seemingly endless bag of cheeseburgers and nodded at Ricky, "what's up?" He greeted. Uh oh. "Am I not good enough Hal? Why can't I keep a girl..." Hal groaned, why did he have to ask...

I slowed down when I got round the corner from the Pool Hall. Damn, maybe I shouldn't smoke as much. I slowed to a walk as I caught my breath and walked up the street to my house. I didn't know she was coming back. Why was she coming back? I pondered the reasons she'd be back with no avail as I turned the next corner. As I got closer to the house, I could see the outline of a figure, sitting on what looked like a suitcase. The closer the got the more I could see of her, and by the look of it, she could see me to, as she got off of her suitcase and put her hands on her hip, watching me. She was wearing a short leather jacket, open with a buckle at a bottom, she had purple tank top underneath with some denim shorts and high leather boots. Her lips were puckered into a slight pout as she watched me approach.

My sister, Violetta Romano.

Woo first chapter done! I worked on making it a lot longer than the last one, but I didn't want to rush it too much either o.o' I'd love to hear what you think so far, and love some ideas! I'm still thinking about a pairing, and was thinking about pairing with someone who doesn't get used often, but I don't know, whatcha think? Thanks for reading, and please review! n-n


	3. Chapter 2

Leather and Lipstick

Hello again! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, especially a very useful guest reviewer who gave me a very good pairing idea! :B I'm still taking pairing ideas though and any ideas in general, if you can sway me! n-n

Chapter 2 -

I sat watching Larry pace around the living room, my legs slung on the coffee table as I leaned back onto the worn, old sofa. "Chill out, why dontcha'?" I said nonchalantly as I run my fingers back and forth down the arm of the sofa. He stopped and stared at me, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, "Wha- uh.. Ya.. Uhh.." His speech came out all jumbled up, he frowned and lowered his head. I flashed a smirk at him and folded my arms, "cat gotcha' tongue?" He looked up again, and slowly walked to the other sofa before sitting down. "What are you doing back here? Ya haven't been here for 2 years!" I mocked offense, holding my hand to my chest and staring at him wide eyed, "What? Ya not happy to see me? Oh little Larry! Ya words wound me!" He scowled at me, "cut the crap, Vi, ya had it all set up for ya back where you were, why'd ya come back?" I narrowed my eyes at him, before standing up and stretching. "Why's it matter? I'm back now. That's it." And with that, I strolled out of the room into the kitchen. Peanut sighed, and massaged his temples with his fingers.

I rummaged through the refridgerator, frowning. There wasn't much to eat. What, does this boy not know how to shop or something. Sighing, I grabbed a cola before slamming the door shut. I turned, and saw Larry in the doorway. I hoisted myself up on the kitchen counter. I ran my finger along the surface then looked at it, grimacing, "dontcha' know how to clean, little Larry?" Larry's calm expression soon boiled into a scowl again. "That was the boys.. And don't call me little, I'm older than you, ya twerp!" I smirked and twirked an eyebrow, "boys?" Larry sighed again and covered his face with his hands, before pulling them away, his face calm again. "Don't worry 'bout that now, c'mon Vi, jus' tell me, whatcha' doin' back here?" I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged, "I kinda got kicked out," I watched his face contort in horror, "no, wait!" I rushed, "it wasn't my fault, my therapy got ended over there, summin' 'bout him moving abroad, good for some right? Anyways, the only thing that was keeping me in that school over there was that I was attendin' this therapy stuff, and 'cause I hadta' stop, they had no choice but to kick me out," she shrugged again, "but I called Ma and she sorted summin' out for me back 'ere," I smiled and crossed my legs. "Which reminds me, _**little **_Larry, why'd you not know I was comin' back? Ma said she told ya." I stared at him, tapping my nails against the kitchen surface, waiting. Larry looked down and shuffled his feet. "W-well I.. I didn't really pay that much attention, y'know? Ma's been away so long, I just.." I slammed my cola down on the counter and jumped off, stalking towards him, "what the fuck Larry? Why you so bitter? Ma had to go away to support us, it was the only option she had, and you're being bitter?" I shoved him backwards, anger bubbling up inside me, "what's your problem?" I hissed at him. He stumbled backwards, holding his hands up. "Whoa, whoa calm down Vi! I'm sorry, yeah? Sorry!" He quickly said. I glared at him, both of us in silence for a while, until that was broken by a few loud knocks on the door. I took a deep, calming breathe and stepped back, leaning against the counter. I kept deep breathing when I turned to look at Larry. "Aren't 'cha gonna' get that?" I asked simply. He sighed, relieved, and turned and walked to the front door. I grabbed my cola, running my finger in a circle on the lid.

I walked to the door, sighing in relief. I guess the therapy hadn't helped her anger so much. At least she seems to calm down quicker. Kinda. I pulled open the door, and was greeted by the curious faces of Norton and Lucky. "Hey," I greeted, "something happened?" I questioned. "Nah man, we were jus' worried, is all. You kinda went flying off back there, we were a bit worried, y'know?" Replied Norton curiously. "Yeah," said Lucky "Hal woulda' came, but he kinda got tied down with Ricky's sob story." All three boys chuckled, and Peanut shook his head. "So Peanut, what's up? Why'd ya run off so sudden?" Questioned Norton, who leaned against the doorframe. "I- uh it was, uh, nothing.. Uh-" My stuttering for an excuse got ignored when I heard an abrupt fizzing sound and a soft "whoa" from behind me. Norton and Lucky looked behind me, and I turned slightly. I could see Violetta with her freshly opened soda and a dripping hand. It musta' fizzed up when she slammed it in her rage. She looked up and us and slowly raised her hand to her mouth and licked the soda off her hand, her eyes still fixed on us. She raised her other hands and waggled her fingers in a sort of cheeky wave. I scrunched my face in disgust and turned away. I turned to see Lucky and Norton with their mouths handing open, wide eyed. I turned on my best death glare at them and stepped forward to get their attention. They soon snapped out of it and stepped back, their faces filling with confusion. "Hey, that's my sister, man! Watch yourself!" I threatened, getting a sudden over protective urge come through me. Yet again, Norton and Lucky's eyes widened, and Norton raised his hands in defense. "H-hey! Know harm done, right?" He stammered out. I huffed, and spat on the ground away from them. "Tch. Yeah sure, its cool. I gotta go, I'll catch up with you guys later, cool?" Lucky nodded, "okay, so long" he muttered with Norton following behind, "eh stay gold" he said to me. I waved before walking back inside and shutting the door. I turned and faced Violetta, who was leaning against the wall smirking at me. "What was that all 'bout?" I growled at her. She widened her eyes, feigning innocence. "What do you mean Larry?" I made a disgusted sound at the back of my throat. "You know. The thing with the soda, what was that?" She shrugged, "waste not, want not?" I groaned. Why'd she have to be so hard to deal with? She walked up to me and slung her arm around my shoulders, which was quite difficult for her, considering she was quite a few inches shorter than me. "Was that you I hear getting all protective of me at the door? Aww aren't you a cutie?" She mocked, squeezing my shoulders and ruffling my hair. I pushed her off gently. " 'Ey not the hair! Sheesh!" She giggled and started up the stairs. "Hey, c'mon, aren't 'cha gonna help me get unpacked? I can tell you all the gruesome stories about my old school!" She rattled excitedly. I sighed again, but started to follow her up the stairs. She stopped midway. "Oh, Larry?" She said. I frowned at her, "what?" I asked. She turned around, a smirk on her face, raising an inquistive eyebrow. "What's with the name Peanut?" My face fell. Oh great, now she's gonna start calling me that. Crummy Peanut. Great.

I awoke to my alarm blaring at me. I groaned and rolled over, covering my ears with a pillow. The blaring of my alarm was then accompanied with a banging of my door. "C'mon Vi, time to get up! Its my ass on the line if you're late!" Larry shouted through my door before trudging off to the bathroom. Soon I heard the sound of the shower turning on. I groaned again and turned back over, looking at my alarm clock. 7.30 am. Ugh, so early. I grudgingly arose from my bed, flicking on the light switch and close my eyes at the sudden brightness. I wiped my eyes fiercely before I was able to open them again. I switched on my curling iron on my way to the wardrobe and began riffling through my wardrobe, searching for something half decent to wear for today. I had gotten the full leacture from Larry last night. Wear something proper for the academy tomorrow, he said. Gotta meet the principal tomorrow, he said. Get your uniform tomorrow, he said. Whatever, I thought tiredly. I shifted and began rummaging through my underwear draw, hearing Larry coming out the bathroom. I quickly grabbed a black lace bra and some french panties and sped my way to the shower while the water was still hot.

I emerged from the shower 15 minutes later, skin shining pink from the scalding water. I sat down at my dressing table, starting to dry my hair and apply my make-up at the same time. After years of practise, I'd got the act down perfect. After putting on some foundation, lining my top eyelid with some eyeliner and brushing on some mascara, I threw on some dark blue skinny jeans and a red tank top. Focusing on my hair, I curled a few pieces with my now heated up curling iron, watching them flow down in a loose curl. I grabbed my brush and backcombed underneath my hair to give it some volume and stepped back, checking the outcome. Perfect. I sprayed myself with some perfume and threw on my leather jacket, and put on some black flats. Finished. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror, before decided I looked acceptable. I checked the time. 8 am. All done in half hour, now that takes skill.

I walked down the stairs, feeling proud of my speedy morning skills and entered the kitchen, grabbing a loaf of bread from the breadbin. I grabbed a slice, checking it over throughly for mould. Hey, I know what's he's like, fuck knows how long this breads been here. I grimaced at the thought but finally decided the bread was good enough to eat, and shoved it in the toaster. I was spreading jam on my toast when I heard Larry thundering down the stairs, whipping a comb through his hair and smelling very strongly of hair products. I raised an eyebrow and followed him in the living room. "You still not ready yet?" I teased, munching on my toast. His features looked panicked as he stared at his reflection in the slimy looking mirror, combing over and over his hair. What the hell happened to that mirror? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Larry's voice. "Ah shut up, I can't get my hair to go right, just, argh!" He spluttered before thundering back off upstairs. I finished off my toast, chuckling to myself about my brothers outburst before rushing upstairs to quickly brush my teeth. By the time I'd finished, Larry had finally sorted out his hair drama. I raised an eyebrow. "Ready princess?" I said sarcastically. He waved me off before opening the front door and stepping out. "Tch. C'mon let's go." With that, I left the house, slamming the door behind me.

We walked down the streets, Larry leading the way as we soon passed the Blue Balls Pool Hall. "Oh wow," I said, surveying the outside of the Pool Hall, "I never really expected that to go down in the dumps." Larry caught what I was looking and turned to look, "its not so bad, me and some of the others run that now, like y'know, hang there." I grunted appreciatively and we carried on walking. It was strange to see how much this place had changed since I'd been away. Half knocked down buildings and trash everywhere. Believe it or not, this place used to be a little decent 2 years back. But I guess things change. The biggest shock came to me when we passed by the small police station - Larry noticably stuffing his hands in his pockets with his head down as we passed - I stopped and gawked. Larry stopped and shifted uncomforably, staring at the police building. "C'mon Vi, hurry up!" I looked at him in shock, "oh no Larry look, not Hung Lo, I used to love that place!" Larry looked at me confused and scratched his cheek, "oh that place, that's been closed down for ages now. Aparently they were servin' rats when they ran outta meat" I gagged at that. Ew, I used to eat there a lot. Ew ew ew. There goes my appetite for the rest of the day. Larry snapped his fingers in front of my face, knocking me out of my thought. "C'mon Vi, your making us late, we'll miss the bus" he scolded. I rolled my eyes and jogged to catch up with him, both of us making it to the stop just as the bus came. Next stop, hell on earth. Bullworth Academy.

:B yay another chapter done! I want you guys to tell me whether or not I'm being to slow or not, cause I know its like the 3rd chapter and we still haven't got to Bullworth yet D8 feel free to tell me to hurry up and I'll shove some action in there for you aswell :P Please please review, I'd love to hear what you think, and some of your ideas n-n


	4. Chapter 3

Leather and Lipstick

Hi guys! I've written an extra long chapter this time cause I know some of you wanted me to hurry it up a bit :B please bare with me and thank you for your reviews! I've tried to incorporate all your request in the story, but please tell me if I've missed anything!

Bullworth Townie: You are such a doll! I love your ideas so much and your continued support! Thank you so much! I'm trying so hard not to make her a Mary Sue, so if she even seems like it a tiny bit I give you full permission to slap me on the wrist! And don't worry about your English, its perfect! :B and as for pairing, well you'll soon find out... ;)

Chapter 3 -

Bullworth Academy. I knew as soon I got off the bus that this place was a dump. The kind of dump that breed psycho kids. As I was just walking through the gates, I witnessed some spotty blonde boy in a dirty polo shirt run up to some small black kid and steal his textbook, before throwing back at him, hard. I stared dumbfounded. This school was rough. As Larry and I walked closer toward a massive building, the kids that littered this place all turned to stare at me. Some whispered, some winked when I caught there eye, while others glared. Very hostile glares. I didn't back down, I stared back at each of them, holding my ground. None seemed to approach me in a threatening manner, I guessed this was because of Larry. Hm, maybe he held some sort of authority in this place. I shrugged the thought of and continued walking, getting closer to the flights of stairs that led up to the huge building. All of a sudden I heard a metallic creaking sound, followed by a loud voice, coming from what appeared to be some sort of intercom.

"Will Violetta Ramona please report to the prinicpals office immediately!" Came a haughty sounding woman from the intercom. Everyone stopped and stared at me again. Great, now they know my name. I turned and looked at Larry, who had his attention elsewhere. He was half turned and looking at some other boy who was in leather jacket, sauntering off to the right of the stairs. Larry looked at me suddenly, "uh, yeah you gotta go see the principal, uh its just in that main buildin' there. I gotta run, I'll catch ya later!" He rushed, and then he took off, just like that. I thought I could faintly here him shouting "Johnny" or something. Oh well. I jogged up the stairs and pushed my way into the main building.

I walked in to find buzzing voices and mayhem. I stopped and watched as more boys in dirty polo shirts ran up to these two kids in green vests. The polo shirted boys pushed the two kids in the green vests and looked as though they were threatening them. The fat one of the two in the green vests looked like he was going to piss himself while the other boy, who was overly skinny with bucked teeth had his hand over his glasses, as if he feared they would break. To my disappointment, one of the boys in the dirty polo shirts saw me watching and left to approach me. Great, here we go. I put my hand on my hip and watched him approach with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey baby, I see you looking. Like what you see?" He said, smirking at me. Now he was closer, I got a better look at his face. He had dirty blonde hair, and his face was full of spots and other blemishes, and I mean full of it. I tilted my head and pursed my lips, as if in thought, before I looked him dead in the eye. "No, not really. You know, you should really getcha' face checked out, that don't look healthy." His face dropped in shock, and with that, I passed him and went jogging up the stairs. I turned once I'd got up the first flight and gave him a smirk and a mocking wave, before I jogged up the next flight and ended up outside the principals office. I entered the overextravegant looking office and saw a rather stern woman standing behind the desk. She had cropped brown hair with petite looking features. The phone was ringing behind her, but she didn't seem concerned at all to get it, so it just kept ringing and ringing. She eyed me up and down before speaking. "The headmaster will see you now, quickly! You don't want to keep him waiting." Her eyes took a dreamy glint and I cringed. Ew.

I walked into an office labelled "Dr Crabblesnith" I snorted before I could help it. What kind of name was that? He must have heard me because he looked up at me. "Ahh! You must be Miss Ramona! Take a seat." He said with a swish of his arm. I sat down on the seat and leaned back casually, crossing my legs. He frowned and my posture but continued. "So, I see that you are a relative of a student here already," he mused, "I see, Larry Romana is your brother. Hm, let's hope I don't see you in this office as much as I see him." I gave a small smirk. Oh Larry. "Your grades are... Average, to say the least. But its nice to welcome a student who hasn't been expelled from a school every once in a while. It was unfortunate what happened with your last placement, but I'm sure that you will fit in perfectly well here at Bullworth!" His gruff voice suddenly softened and he cleared his throat. "Now, I see from your records that you have a semi-severe case of anger. Will there be any problems with this? Do you need to be put on... Medication?" He queried. I bit back a laugh and gave him an amused smile. "Oh no, _**sir**_, they'll be no need. I got to anger therapy outside of school hours. That's all I'll need." I tilted my head expectantly, waiting for his answer. He frowned again but I couldn't pick up on what. Was it my attitude or my provoking smile? Either way it was getting to him. He shook his head and stood up, and I followed suit. "Very well Miss Romana, go and see Miss Danvers for your uniform." I was about to leave before I heard him again, "keep your nose clean, Miss Romana, or we have ways to do it for you!" I frowned at that. Was it me or did that comment sound gross?

I walked out of the office to see that woman again, who I'm guessing is named Miss Danvers, who was standing dreamily by her desk. I walked up to her, and stood there waiting for her to snap out of it. No such luck. "Uh, Miss Danvers?" She jumped and turned to look at me. "Oh, its you. What can I help you with?" I tilted my head, "that dude in there told me to come get my uniform of ya," I said casually. She looked shocked for a second before giving me a stern look. "Young lady, you will treat Dr Crabblesnitch with the respect he deserves," she ducked down and began riffling behind her desk, "he is a brilliant man!" She popped back up again holding clothes wrapped in plastic, along with several pieces of paper. "Here is your uniform, I got you the sizes according to your file. There also is your timetable and your locker combination. Go and get changed into your uniform before you do anything else." I grabbed the stuff from her without bothering to look at the paper, "yeah, sure whatever you say, chick. See ya around!" Her face reddened but before she could rebuke me I was out of the office and down the hall. I needed to find somewhere to change.

I turned left from the office, searching for a toilet. I occasionally got shouted at by a tall guy in a blue blazer, calling me an evil-doer and asking why I was wearing those clothes. I just shrugged and continued walking. It took me several turns before I saw a stick figure in a little dress about some toilet doors. I breathed in relief and entered, before walking into a cubicle to get changed. There didn't seem to be a door on the bathroom, and I wouldn't be surprised if this school was full of perverts as well as psychos. I ripped open the plastic and pulled out a long sleeved white button up shirt and a checkered teal coloured skirt. I grimaced. Better than my old school I guess. There I had to wear a banana coloured skirt and black shirt. I shuddered at the memory. I dressed in the uniform before opening my cubicle door to get a glance of myself in the mirror. One thought. Ew. I looked to prim and proper. I undid a few of the top buttons, giving a slight view of my chest and rolled up my shirt sleeves. Better, I thought. I rolled up my shirt to show a bit more of my leg but not too much, I didn't want to get a reputation. I looked down at the plastic and saw some long socks and a tie. I bypassed the tie and put the socks on, pulling them up over my knees and popping my flats back on. I picked up the tie, teal coloured like the skirt. I frowned at it and tossed it over the cubicle. I pulled my leather jacket back on and took another look in the mirror. Much better, although a bit bland. I fingered inside my jacket pocket for a small tube and pulled it out. My signature red lipstick. I ran some over my lips, careful not to get any on my teeth. That would be embarressing. I pocketed again before staring at my hair. To my dismay, it had gone flat. I sighed and tried to puff it up with my hands before I saw a small bottle fly in front of my face, held by a well manicured hand with a leapord print cuff. "Here, use this. It'll do the trick." Said a sultry feminine voice. I looked to see who it was. Standing beside me was a girl who was several inches taller than me in a leather jacket with leapord print inside and on the cuffs, pale pink cropped tank top and leather pants. She also had a red ribbon tied around her neck. Her auburn locks were short and in a graduated bob style. I hadn't even realised anyone else had come in here. I cautiously took the bottle. "..thanks, I guess" I sprayed the liquid onto my hair, and she was right. It did the trick. "Anytime," she said, "you must be Vi. I heard Larry talking about you. I'm Lola." I handed her back the bottle. "Nice to meet you Lola, you don't seem as screwed up as half the kids here, I guess that's nice." Lola gave me a smile, "yeah, well us girls gotta stick together. 'Specially if we're in the same clique." I raised an eyebrow at her, "clique?" I asked dumbfounded. I never signed up for this. "Yeah," Lola said, "your wearing a leather jacket, plus your Larry's sister. Your gonna be in our clique, we look after our own." She said simply. "Come on, Let's blow first class and I'll take you to your locker and then show your round this hell hole." I shrugged, the bell had gone ages ago for first lesson and didn't see the point of going through the hassle of going in late, and picked up my clothes and fragmented paper, folding my timetable and putting it in my pocket before trying to memorise my locker combination from the other sheet of paper.

"So," I said absently, "Tell me about this whole clique thing that this place has got going on."Well, I guess there's five cliques, and everyone hates everyone in this place, but some cliques hate other cliques more than others. Like, most of us Greasers, that's our clique, hate the Preppies, who are the rich kids." I nodded, noticing how she said most of us instead of all. Hm, did she like the rich kids? I shrugged the thought off and tuned back in, "...and we each got our own little areas we hang in, I'll show you them all later." We stopped at a row of lockers and I was Lola grimace. "Ah, unlucky. You got your locker next to Russell's." I looked at the locker next to mine. It looked beaten up, with "Nerds suck" scratched onto the surface. "Who's Russell?" I asked while I opened my locker and stuffed my clothes in. "He's the leader of the bullies and one of the toughest guys in school. He's crazy." I slammed my locker shut before crumpling the piece of paper that had "locker agreement" written on it, throwing it away. "Another thing, I wouldn't keep anything valuable in those lockers. They get broken into a lot." I made a mental note of that as we left the main building and went down the stairs, turning left. "Now, here's the tour," she said, somewhat excitedly, "this is the parking lot, where the Bullies hang out. I hang around there alone, they think there heartthrobs or something" said Lola, her face screwed up in disgust. We looked over and saw one of them leaning against the far wall next to a broken down school bus, smoking, thinking he looked really cool. In reality, he looked like an acne ridden reject with an unwashed polo shirt. We carried on walking, eventually reaching a new path. "Down there," Lola pointed opposite the direction we came, "is the library, where the nerds hang out obviously. I didn't think you'd wanna go down there. Stinks of piss." She said wrinkling her nose. Hm, they must have been the ones in the green vests getting beaten by those bullies earlier, I thought. I shuddered and shook my head, and we walked towards a statue of some strange bull looking thing. In front of us were 3 seperate pathways in different directions. "Down there," Lola pointed left,"is Harrington House, where the Preppies hang, most of 'em are snobs, and they don't like us Greasers very much, so I'd avoid there. Now opposite, is our turf. The Autoshop. The boys usually work on their bikes and cars there, it can be so boring sometimes." She sighed, and continued straight forward. "Now here is the gym. This is where the jocks hang out. Be careful in gym class, Mr Burton is a massive perv." She said viciously, as we continued down some stairs to a huge field. I stayed mostly silent as she talked, taking in this whole new school. We walked up and sat on the bleachers, watching as some kids ran around the field and some jocks did push ups. "So, whatcha think?" Lola asked. "Well.." I said, "its very, uh, hostile, I guess." Lola let out a short laugh, "ha. Tell me about it." As we talked, a girl in a cheerleading costume began to approach us. I tilted my head towards Lola, "who's that?" Lola sneered. "That Mandy. She thinks she's queen of the school. Yeah, queen bitch more like." We both started laughing as she approached. "Well well, look who it is. Lola the slut. I'm surprised Johnny still keeps you around, I wouldn't put up with a skank like you. And who's this, what are you recruiting more sluts, Lola?" Lola didn't say anything. I turned to her frowning, "aint you gonna say anything?" Mandy turned her attention to me. "No she isn't, and who are you supposed to be? We don't want no more sluts here." I stood up, and walked down the bleachers loudly, coming close up to her, "excuse me honey? I don't think I like you tone." I growled at her, narrowing my eyes. She laughed in my face, "hey guys," she called out to everyone else around, getting numerous stares from passer-bys, "this little slutty reject thinks she's cool. Bite me." Lola had come down the bleachers at this point and put her hand on my shoulder, "come on Vi, let's just go. She aint worth it." But my temper had already flared. I grabbed Mandy by her hair and slammed to the ground hard, face first. I heard her shriek on impact and let out a vicious grin. I nudged her with my foot so that she'd roll over and face me, her face red. "Listen up bitch, don't you ever talk to me or her," I pointed to Lola, "like that again, 'cause I'd just hate to see that _**pretty **_face of yours come off any worse. Ya got that?" I threatened vehemtley. I heard her whimper slightly and she nodded. I laughed harshly at how pathetic she looked and then turned and left, Lola close behind.

"Whoa!" Lola exclaimed, "that was amazing!" She said as she followed behind me. I was to busy trying to take deep calming breaths to pay much attention to her, and I could faintly here a school bell ringing in the background. I turned and faced her, a slight scowl on my face. "Why didn't you say something to her ya'self?" I asked, slight acid on my tongue. We had reached the bull statue by now. Lola smiled sheepishly at me, "sorry, I'm kinda on my last chance warning right now. I'm always usually getting into fights with that bitch but I could get suspended for one more" she answered shrugging. She looked at all the kids slowly filing outside. "Oh! Its lunch! I gotta go Vi, I gotta meet Johnny! Now don't eat the cafeteria food, I'll catch ya later!" And with that, she strutted off in the direction of the Autoshop. I sighed and decided to check out this cafeteria place, taking calming breathes all the way.

I finally managed to make my way into the cafeteria, shoving past students who were to ignorant to move. I saw four long tables set out, each with a fruit basket at the end of it. I realised the tables were sectioned off into cliques, like everything else in this damned place. The Nerds took up the first table, playing some sort of card game on the table. The next table had some snobby looking kids with blue diamond printed vests on. I had a feeling they were those Preppy rich kids, and by the looks they were giving me, they were. The table next to that was mostly empty, apart from a larger guy in a leather jacket, sitting right at the end closest to the fruit basket. And the last table had a few jocks on there, talking animatedly and a few giving me some apprehensive looks. I decided that the table with the leather clad guy was my safest bet and I walked over to sit opposite him. He didn't even seem to notice my arrival. He was too busy staring at the lunch lady, a large lady with bothered skin, dirty clothes and a hackity cough, all gooey eyed. The scene was quite disturbing so I decided get his attention. " 'Ey, mind if I sit 'ere?" I asked, smiling. He snapped out of his loving gaze and turned to look at me before gawking. Chocolate brown eyes, long dark brown hair, pale skin, slim build, and shockingly similar facial features of one of his friends. He knew exactly who she was. "Oh yeah sure! Hey, you must be Vi, right?" He said cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow, "yeah that's me. Weird, everyone seems to know my name round 'ere," I said sheepishly. The other Greaser laughed, "yeah, Peanut told us all his sister was starting here today, I guessed it must be you. I'm Hal by the way." I smiled and looked down at the big plate of food in front of him. I use the term food very lightly. It looked more like muck. "Um, is it safe to eat that?" Hal followed my eyes to his plate, "oh sure, well, I think so anyway. Its fine once you get passed the initial burning. Want to try some?" I cringed and shook my head. "Nah thanks, think I'll stick to the fruit," I said, picking an apple out the basket and checking it over before I bit into it. We chatted for a while before we saw a shadow loom over our table. "Oh look, the poor girl can't afford to buy food to eat, so she has to eat the free fruit from the basket!" He sneered. I looked up to see a shortish boy with brown hair and a blue diamond sweater. A rich kid. I heard laughter from behind me coming from his table and I frowned. I really didn't want to get in another fight, not so soon anyway. Hal's features immediately turned hostile. "Whatcha' want stick boy? Before I ram you into the ground." The Preppy sneered again, "me and my friends were just wondering what if felt to be poor trash like yourselves." More laughter erupted from his table followed by cat calls. "Yeah! You tell the paupers, Gord!" And "kick the poor trash out Gord!" I rolled my eyes. Was he really insulting me about how much money I had, how sad. I could see Hal getting frustrated and decided to step in. There was at least three other guys back at that table and if Hal got into a fight, it was one who wouldn't win. I stood up and slinked towards Gord, my hands skimming along the table. "Gord, was it?, "I asked with a soft smirk. He eyed me suspiciously, "yes, what's it to you, pauper?" I put my hand to my face, adopting a shocked expression, "there's something on your vest, quick if you wipe it away now it might not stain!" His eyes widened and he looked down in panic, "what! Where!? Where!?" I quickly grabbed Hal's plate of mush and slammed it into his chest, making it fly everywhere, some of the back splatters flying onto me. I stepped back, smirking. "Right there!" Gord's face was a picture. He looked down at his vest, the distress noticable in his features. "My Aquaberry sweater!" He cried. I burst out into cackling laughter, knowing I probably sounded very unattractive but not caring in the least. This was gold! Hal joined in, and I grabbed his arm. "Let's get outta 'ere before summin' kicks off," I managed through cackles. We left laughing to shouts of "ugh Gord! Go get yourself cleaned up!", "How could you let this happen!" And "We'll get you back for this, you dirty paupers!"

I heard the bell ring above my head as I was wiping the tears from my eyes. Phew that was funny. Hal looked at me grinning, "hey, you know your a pretty cool chick!" I smiled at him, "Ha! Thanks," I said as I dug through my pocket for my timetable. "What's your class?" He asked casually. I skimmed my finger down the paper. "Shop class." I replied. He looked at me and smiled, "oh cool, me too. C'mon, I'll take you there." And with that, we walked off the Shop together.

Pheww! Nearly 4000 words! I hope you all like it and please review! I love hearing what you think and all your ideas! :B


	5. Chapter 4

Leather and Lipstick

Sorry for taking longer than usual to update! I had work this weekend and was too tired to write o.o' thanks everyone for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

Bullworth Townie:

1. YES Bully is my favourite game! I love it so much and I still play it on my old PS2 version, even though its so old the sound quality has gone funny and I crashes all the time -.-' I've played it since it came out in 2006 and still play it now :B

2. I love the GTA series, it was one of the first series games that I got into when I started gaming! Each game has its own qualities and I love it!

3. I'm so excited for the Spring just so I can get the new game! I'm so tempted to pre-order it :D

4. The trailers awesome! This game looks so different from the rest of the series though! So many characters! I can't wait!

5. DEFINITELY! :B

6. Of course not! There so fun! You could always take it as a compliment, everyone loves a crazy girl ;) don't worry, my brothers thought I was crazy when I used to kill people in GTA and run around in there blood to make blood footsteps... O.o'''

And don't worry doll! I don't think your a dork at all! n-n

Chapter 4 -

The smell of oil and searing metal met my nose as I entered the shop class. Ah, such a calming smell, I thought as I breathed it in. The class consisted of many of my clique, leather and denim jackets, with a few dotted non-clique students who didn't have a clue what they were doing. Most students were working on bikes, but a few were working on cars. I followed Hal as he walked over to a guy who is presumed was the teacher. " 'Ey Neil! We gotta new student," he said, pointing his thumb to me. Neil grabbed a piece of paper from his workbench and then looked up at me. He appraised me for a second before his face fell into an annoyed grimace. I soon realised why when I looked around the room again. I was the only girl here, guess girls at this hell hole didn't do so well at shop class. Even Lola wasn't here. Neil looked down at the paper he was holding and his face suddenly brightened considerably. "Ah! You must be Violetta Romano! Your brother is one of my best student, hopefully it runs in the family eh?" He scanned around the room, "well, e'rryone seems pretty ahead in there projects so you can go work with Lucky. Eh Lucky! Violetta's with you, I don't wanna here her asking for help, that's for you to do!" A guy with brown hair with an orangish hue and a denim jacket looked up, and smiled before waving me over.

"Hey I remember you," I said, "you were that guy who came for Larry the other day." He looked at me dumbfounded, scratching his head before realisation hit his features. "Oh yeah you mean Peanut," I snorted at the use of the nickname but continued listening, "yeah he went running off pretty fast the other day y'know? Me and Norton were a little confused, so we just came to see if everything was cool. Man, we got a shock when we saw you in there though," I smirked as I walked over to the toolbox and ran my fingers over the tools inside, "I mean, we didn't think Peanut 'ad it in him to pull a chick.." My face contorted in horror and Lucky soon started back tracking, "whoa, I mean, I mean, I know your his sister but uh yeah we didn't know that at the time, y'know?" He blurted nervously. I grimaced and looked at him. "Yeah its cool, I get whatcha mean." I turned to look at the car, which had its hood open. "So whatcha doing?" I said, pointing towards the car. Lucky ran his fingers through his hair, an excited glint coming into his eyes. "Well, I'm doin' a few tweaks to the engine, so it runs a bit smoother, y'know? It seems a bit rickety at the moment. Hal's down under the car, going through the oil." Hal wheeled out from under the car, giving me a wave with his wrench before easing his way back under the car. I giggled before leaning in and inspecting the engine of the car. "So, what should I do?" I turned to look at Lucky, who had a rather shocked look on his face. "You actually wanna do somethin'?" He asked. I frowned at him, what kinda question was that? "Of course I do, that's what I'm here for?" He walked over to me by the engine, "well as you can see, we don't really get any girls in 'ere, and when we do they usually don't do anythin' 'cause they don't wanna get dirty. And then they don't end up coming back." He said shrugging. I scoffed and stood straight, putting my hands on my hips. "Well, you ain't gettin' rid of me anytime soon suga'. I ain't very good with cars, but you can teach me right?" I said, nudging into him playfully. He smirked and quirked a brow. I had to admit, he was pretty attractive. "So," he said, leaning toward the engine, "what ya story? You ain't been in New Coventry long, what's made you turn up 'ere all of a sudden?" He questioned, "not that I'm complainin'.." He added. I leaned slightly forward, watching what he was doing with interest. "Well, I was at some other school a few towns over for awhile, so I was living with my Aunt and Uncle. But things got screwed up there so I 'ad to come back 'ere, y'know?" I said casually. "Oh right. So whatcha think of the school so far?" He inquired further. I sucked in my cheeks in thought. "Its a fuckin' crazy house!" He chuckled as he tinkered away, "I've only just got here and been in two fights already with these psycho students!" I exclaimed. "Ah yeah, with Mandy, I heard about that. That bitch deserves it, she needsa' come off her pedestal. Who else didja' get into it with?" He said curiously. "One of those Preppies, I think his name was Gordo or summin' " Lucky swung back and looked at me with a frown, "uh oh, that's not good. Your brother ain't gonna be too happy when he hears about that. Nor will Johnny I expect." He said sheepishly. I tilted my head, there was that name again. "Huh? Why? I dealt with it fine, just shoved a plate of muck onto his precious Aquaberry sweater." I mocked. Lucky chuckled heartily before answering. "Well that rich scum caused some trouble some months back. He was gettin' with Johnny's chick and he went a lil' crazy, so when Johnny finds out he was messin' with you he ain't gon' be happy." I scratched my head. "Who is this Johnny guy? I keep hearin' stuff 'bout him, seems quite a talking point." I asked, eyebrow raised. Lucky went back to tinkering with the engine. "Well, he's out clique leader, the boss. And he's also your brother best friend. I'm not surprised you keep hearing 'bout him, Peanut's always got his eye on him, y'know." I nodded, understanding now, "ah, I see. Oh yeah, I met Lola aswell, she took me 'round the school and explained all the cliques to me and that crap. She seemed cool." I added casually, not realising my statement would cause Lucky to smash his head against the hood of the car in his haste to get up. I frowned and put my hand on his shoulder, "you alright?" I asked, concerned if not slightly amused. Lucky rubbed his head with a pained look, "urgh, yeah. Uh Lola, yeah uh... That's Johnny's chick, y'know, the one who was messing with that rich skid mark and that.." My eyes widened, "Oh really? Damn, didn't know she was like that," I shrugged, "Ah well, don't bother me, she's still cool." Now it was Lucky's turn for his eyes to widen before he quickly masked it and waved me forward, "alright.. You gonna help or what?" I smirked and walked forward, "alright, whatcha' want me to do?" I asked, leaning forward. He passed me a wrench. "Right, see those bolts at the back, I wantcha' to tighten them a bit. Easy, easy, not to tight! That's it." I tightened each bolt slowly, sticking my tongue out in concentration. I looked back when I heard Lucky start laughing. "That's a pretty goofy expression you got goin' on there." I looked back and frowned before laughing, "shut up, I don't wanna do it wrong." Lucky smiled before looking at the clock. " 'Ey, time for a smoke break, ya comin'?" I nodded and followed him outside.

I leaned against the wall by the Shop class door and fished into my jacket pocket for my cigarettes. I fished one out the packet and lit it up, taking a drag from it before handing it to Lucky, before he had a chance to get his own out. He gave me an appreciative nod before taking a drag from is. "So does Peanut know you smoke?" He joked. I smirked, "yeah, he's always like you shouldn't smoke, its bad for ya! When he smokes himself," I said, rolling my eyes. Lucky chuckled and took another drag before handing it back to me. "So is this hell hole usually this crazy or did I just start on a bad day?" I asked, taking another drag. "Ah, you don't know the half of it, e'rryones looking for a fight in this place. Was your last school not like this?" I sighed before taking a drag, passing the cigarette back over. "There was some kinda clique business going on, but not nearly as crazy as some of the ones 'ere. I got in alotta fights there. The kids thought were they were tougher than tough. Didn't help with my anger issues, y'know? Fuckin' hell though, they never asked if I wanted medication, like I was here." Lucky raised his brows, "fuckin' hell, medication, jeez the old guys gettin' a bit over the top." I nodded, receiving the cigarette back, taking the last drag before flicking it away. "So," Lucky started, "anger issues huh? That sucks." I shrugged, "guess so, can be a hassle but I can't just help it y'know?" Lucky nodded like he understood. He had no idea. I failed to notice twitching behind the cracked autoshop wall, however, until it was too late, and something came hurtling towards me.

"Tad, you don't understand! It was my favourite Aquaberry sweater!" Whined Gord like a child. I gritted my teeth as I stayed crouched behind the autoshop wall. I hated being so close to such... Vermin.. But Gord just wouldn't stop whining about the events that took place at lunch and I wasn't about to let that greasy bitch get away with shaming us so publicly. "Keep quite Gord, otherwise they'll here us!" I whispered, getting annoyed. That greaseball Lucky came out for a smoke around this time every shop class, and I was going to use this to get my revenge. Surely Derby would here about this and be very impressed, and I'll finally be better than that incompetent lump Bif. I sneered, on que came that greaseball, and even better, he had that greasy bitch in tow. They were leaned in perfect range against the wall opposite. "Right gentlemen, get your bombs ready. We're going to teach these paupers not to mess with us fine ones!" Chad and Gord readied them selves, as did I, with our stink bombs. "Ready, and go!" I whispered and we hurled out stink bombs towards them.

Something smashed in front of me, and was followed by a nose burning, horrendous stench. I ducked my head and retched, covering my mouth and nose. Before I could move, more stink bombs came hurtling towards me and Lucky, smashing on the ground and releasing there disgusting stench. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not throwing up, before I felt someone grab my arm and drab my away from the wall and out the stench. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Lucky pulling me away with his face covered by his jacket. "You okay?" He managed to splutter out. I looked round towards the direction the stink bombs flew from. I could here them. Those fucking rich kids laughing at their actions. One of them was looking directly at me, smirking. "That's what you get, you dirty paupers! Get used to the stench greaseballs!" He shouted, running off laughing with two other of those rich scum bags. I walked over to the nearby dumpster and leaned on it, focusing on not throwing up. After a while I felt a hand rub on my back. "Hey you 'ite Vi?" Asked Lucky in a concerned voice. I stayed silent for a minute, before I kicked the dumpster in pure rage, making Lucky jump back. "Those fucking rich kids! What the fuck do they think there doin'! I'll fuckin' show them!" I snarled in anger, turning on my heel and began heading out the autoshop before I felt some arms wrap around my waist, dragging me back. "Calm down chick! Calm down!" I flailed my arms, trying to get him off of me but he turned me and pinned me against a wall. "Calm down Vi! We'll get them back, calm down!" I growled in frustration and kicked the wall, ignoring the throbbing in my foot. I shakily lit up a cigarette and took a quick long drag. It took another few drags before I had completely calmed down. I leaned against the wall again, closing my eyes for a bit, before opening them again. I had forgotten that Lucky was so close to me and was staring straight at his lower shoulder. I cleared my throat awkwardly and he took a few steps, embarrassed. I smiled sheepishly at him, "sorry, I turn into a really ugly person when I get angry." I said, taking another long drag. "Chyeah, your tellin' me," he chuckled sheepishly, "don't worry 'bout it, we'll get 'em back. C'mon, we're takin' a trip after class." With that, I flicked away my cigarette away and we walked back into class.

The bell soon rang out at 3.30 pm and we made our way out to the parking lot from the autoshop. Lucky had told Norton what had gone down outside the class and he was seething with rage. "Those fuckin' scum! Tryna' make a mockery of us, we'll get 'em back. C'mon!" He'd raged. I followed both out of the back gates of the school as we started walking back to New Coventry, not entirely sure what the plan for revenge is. "It was that inbred turd Tad, he was probably jus' doin' it so that fool Derby would like him more." Said Lucky, disgust high in his voice. Norton kicked a stone hard and it skittered across the sidewalk. "Tad, huh? Hm, I know the perfect way to mess with that little bitch." Norton replied, rage still evident in his tone. I looked between them, confused. "Uh, right so where exactly we goin'?" I questioned, as we entered the familiar streets of New Coventry. "We're goin' to the Industrial Park, it leads outta New Coventry. That Loser's got his shipping warehouse back there. I say we go mess with his trust fund." Norton said, smirking. I smirked back, I liked this idea. Once we reached the bridge going into the Blue Skies Industrial Park, I saw Lucky and Norton tense up and look around uneasily. I frowned, "you guys ain't chickening out, are ya?" I mocked. Norton gave me a reproachful look and I raised an eyebrow. "Nah, nah. We just needa' be careful 'round 'ere. Dropouts man this area, and we won't 'ere the end of it if something happens to ya." I frowned, "I can look after myself, yeah?" I said pouting. Norton chuckled, "yeah but what will ya brother think?" I shrugged, not really bothered. I looked around. Trailers littered the area, heavy duty vehicles roamed the streets. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as we walked forward. There were people walking around, looking as if they had no purpose. I mean, it seemed like that in New Coventry, but this place took it to a new level. We eventually walked under a huge Spazz industries sign and we faced a large fenced off part, with a sign saying "keep out!" In threatening yellowish letters. Lucky quickly wrapped his arm round me and pushed me round the corner. "We don't wanna be seen hanging 'round here" he said. I frowned but didn't bother asking. I had the strange feeling I was being watched. I shrugged the feeling off and ran my hand through my hair as we turned right again at another corner. I looked and saw a metallic looking building with Spencer Shipping International scrawled on the side with a pretentious looking logo. "We're here." Said Norton smirking, as he led the way through the door into the warehouse.

This place was huge. It held furnishing high up on rails. This place was loaded. "Right," said Norton, "Let's say we do some smashin' " Lucky smirked and popped his knuckles. I glanced around, "isn't there anyone looking after this place?" I asked. Norton shook his head, "nah, there used to be but the dropout ran them all out. This place is usually empty unless they needa' ship something." That brought a smile to my face and I stretched my fingers out. "Well then, what are we waitin' for?" I said with a smirk.

We started on the bottom floor, smashing up the piled up chairs and breaking the lamps. We slammed the porcelain garden water features to the ground and Lucky got his slingshot out and smashed the glass doors. After a while I decided to leave the other two to smash up the bottom floor while I explored the other floors. The second floor had a few crates to smash but that was about it. I followed the platforms upwards and met what looked like a greenhouse, with glass walls and plants littered about. I smiled and grabbed a plant, this'll teach that preppy bastard for bombing me, before tossing it through one of the walls, causing the glass to shatter everywhere. Lucky and Norton both looked up from their destruction to see me standing where the shattered glass was, laughing at the destruction. I tossed some more plants through the walls before we all heard an all too familiar sound. Sirens. Police sirens sounding like they were coming towards us. Someone tipped them off. The warehouse was eerily silent for a second before we all jumped into action. "The cops! C'mon let's split!" Bellowed Norton, as he and Lucky began running to the exit. I looked through the shattered wall at them down below. Crap, no way was I going to be able to get down there and out of here before the cops showed. I'd be dead meat. I span around in a panic, eyes wide looking for another possible escape when I saw a door behind me. Oh God please don't be locked. I pushed on the door and thankfully it was open. I sighed in relief as I ran down the steel steps, finding my self outside the back of the warehouse. I cautiously looked over the fence and saw several police cars and officers getting ready to surround the building. Shit, I thought, I'd have to be quick. Lucky and Norton were nowhere to be seen, so they'd either got caught, or got away. I hoped for the latter. I gripped the fence with shaking hands. Now or never, I thought nervously before leaping over the fence and making a run for it. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky. "Hey you vandal! Stop at once!" Shouted an officer and began to chase. Shit shit shit, they spotted me. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, back tracking the route we used to come here in the first place. I could here the thundering footsteps of the officers behind me and could here some of them asking for back-up. I rounded the corner and saw the familiar threatening keep out sign. Ignoring the threat, I sprinted into the area and just kept running. It was starting to get dark so I couldn't see where I was running and began to panic. Great, I thought, I've chosen the worst place to hide, there's nowhere to hide here! I kept running round corners in this secluded area, until I saw a bright yellow sign reading Wonder Meats. I ran towards the sign, feeling a horrible burning in my legs, but I couldn't give up now. I'd only been back a few days, and if I got in trouble with the police I'd be out that school in a shot. As I neared the sign, I thankfully a building with a door open. I made a run for it. I didn't know how close the police were behind me, but I had to get away somehow. What happened next is what I never would have expected. I wasn't looking where I was going, I was too busy looking behind me for the cops as I ran through the Wonder Meats building door. I came face first colliding with something. It took me a second to register that I'd ran straight into someone, but I didn't get a chance to push them off before they grabbed hold of me with one arm and held the other hand over my mouth, and began dragging me further into building. My eyes widened in panic as I tried to push the stranger off of me with all my might, but damn, they were tough! The stranger carried on dragging me into the factory. It was too dark to see who this person was as they dragged me behind some crates and forced me to crouch down with them. My shocked words were muffled as I tried to shout and him by his hands, and he drew my closer so that he could whisper into my ear. "Sh! Be quiet or they'll hear you!" He scolded me, in his deep drawling voice that I didn't recognise. My chest was raising and falling rapidly with my breathing and my legs burnt from exhaustion of all the running. I shook from the adrenaline as I suddenly saw a flashlight beam into the room. I squeezed my eyes shut as I was dragged down further by my unknown... Hero, I guess. We stayed silent for several minutes, anticipating the worst. After a while I heard the cop leave, telling his partner that there was no one here and they should check the trailer park. I felt my hero tap my arm and I hadn't realised I had been holding my breathe, and it all came out in a long wheeze. I blinked open my eyes and saw myself nose to nose with my hero...

Oooohh, so who's her hero? ;o my first cliffhanger haha don't hate me! Please review and tell me what you think, whether I should have some more action or more whatever you fancy, I'd love to hear it! Thanks for reading and please review review review! :B


	6. Chapter 5

Leather and Lipstick

Another chapter for you guys! Thanks for all your reviews, I love reading each of them all! They give me so much inspiration! I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think n-n

Bullworth Townie:

I'm sorry to hear that :( you shouldn't listen to them bitches, there just jealous that you can walk around being confident without makeup, showing that their insecure (not that I have anything against people who wear makeup, just the bitchy ones :B ) everybody likes different things, and that's what makes everybody unique. So when people call you crazy and whatever else, just thank them with a smile, 'cause that's what makes you special doll! :)

Chapter 5 -

I blinked, looking up at my 'hero'. I couldn't really make out any of his features, the room was too dark. I stood up straight, pulling myself out of his grip. I hadn't realised how much I was shaking until I stood up, my hands shaking quite violently. My 'hero' watched me uneasily, "you alright?" He asked, noticing my shaking. I dismissed his question with a wave of my hand and cleared my throat, "uh yeah, jus' adrenaline, y'know?" I looked around and saw the door I must have come through to get in here and headed out the building. I needed to smoke. I cautiously looked around before I stepped out, looking for any straggling cops. Once I was sure it was clear, I left the building and walked over to a courtyard looking area that had some benches. I fished in my pocket for my cigarettes as I sat down and put one in my mouth, and began searching in my pocket for my lighter. I finally found it, and raised it up to lite the cigarette in my mouth. I gripped the switch and tired to make it work, but the shakiness of my hands just weren't letting it. I cursed myself as I kept trying, to no avail. I suddenly heard a click above me and looked up, seeing my 'hero' standing above me, holding out a lighter which was lit. "Need a hand?" He asked with a smirk. I leaned forward, lighting the end of my cigarette from his lighter, and managed to smell the aftershave he had on, a deep masculine scent, and took a long puff of my smoke. "Thanks." I said while I studied him. The light was much better out here, thanks to the lamplight illuminating above us both. The guy in front of me had tanned skin, showing that he was of mixed heritage, with short dark hair. He was wearing an orange shirt with most the buttons undone, except the top one, with a green shirt underneath and tan coloured cargo pants. He had the sleeves of his orange shirt rolled up and I could see he had a tattoo on his forearm. Looking back on his face and noticed he had a long scar running past one of his eyes, giving him a more rough appearance. He seemed to get a better look of me aswell, because he turned and spat on the ground, before turning back to look at me with a harsh look on his face. "So you're one of those scummy Bullworth kids, huh?" He said, a look of disgust on his face. I frowned and took another drag out of my cigarette. "So you're one of those no life dropouts, huh?" I fired back casually, tilting my head. We stayed staring at each other for a while in silence before he broke it, smiling. "Feisty, I like it." He said and I cocked an eyebrow, "what? 'Cha think that I'm one of those other girls who can't look after herself? Not me." I replied, taking another drag out of my cigarette, slowly calming down my shaking. He smirked and lit up his own cigarette, walking closer to me, "you know, you're pretty good looking for a Bullworth chick." He said, his smirk spreading. I blew out my smoke into his face, "and you smell pretty good, for a dropout." I shot back, without missing a beat. He laughed and took a step back, breathing out his own smoke. "What kinda person hang out in a meat factory anyway?" I said to him as I stood up from the bench. He stared at me with a gleam in his eye, "I heard from some of the other guys that we had some greaseballs roaming around our turf, I figured I'd go see what was going on and then I heard sirens and you ploughing into me," He said with a grin, "I'm guessing by the way you dress that you're one of them?" I plucked at my leather jacket and shrugged. "I guess?" I replied uninterestedly, not really swayed by all the clique crap. I stared at him, realisation hitting me, "hey, what's your name? I forgot to ask," I said casually. He smirked again, "you can call me Edgar baby, what's yours?" He said smoothly. I frowned at his sudden use of charm but pushed it away. "Violetta. But I guess you can call me Vi." I answered nonchalantly. I flicked my cigarette away and shoved my hands into my pockets and began to walk out of the courtyard. It wasn't even a minute before I felt an arm snake around my waist, pulling me close but still allowing my to walk. I looked up and saw Edgar again, smirking, and raised my eyebrows, "brave, aren't you?" I said amused. He snickered before replying, "don't get to excited baby, I'm just leading you out. It should stop you getting hassled by anyone else round this part." He said, obviously enjoying myself. I scoffed at that. "And you couldn't do that without slinging your arm round me? I thought you were supposed to be tough." I said back with a flirty smirk. I just couldn't help it, he made me feel so at ease. He let out a chuckle as we left the imposing building we had hid in and kept walking straight down the darkened road. "Baby I'm the toughest in this town! There's a reason none of you Bullworth kids come 'round here." I rolled my eyes, "way to massage your own ego, if I knew any better, I'd a thought you were tryna' impress me." I said with a mock sigh. He grinned again at that, his eyes lighting up. "Well if I knew any better, I'd a thought you wanted me to impress you." He shot back with a wide smirk. I shook my head, smiling, "is that smirk how you get all your girls?" I said laughing. By now we'd reached the bridge connecting the Industrial Park to New Coventry. I smiled up at him and mocked sincerity as I spoke, "I know its going to be hard for you but you have to let go of me now." I said, biting my bottom lip so I didn't laugh. He slid his hand off of my waist and held his hands out in mock defeat, "now is miss badass over here gonna be able to get home without getting into any more trouble?" He mocked back. I laughed and brushed my hair back, "don't worry sir, I think I can manage," I continued to mock flirtly with him. Edgar looked at me and smiled, a genuine smile for once, not a smirk. "I'll see you around then Vi," he said and I raised my eyebrow. "And what makes you think you're gonna see me again?" I replied grinning. " 'Cause I know you'd miss me to much if you stay away to long," he said, winking at me before turning. I scoffed again at that and began walking across the bridge, shaking my head as I crossed. "See ya baby Vi!" I heard him shout behind me and I smiled, waving my hand at him without looking. I continued across the bridge on my way home, oblivious to the warm feeling I had inside me.

"Whatcha' mean you started something with the Preps?" Came the voice of an angry sounding Johnny Vincent. Norton backed up with his hands raised, well aware of the mood his boss was in. "Whoa whoa whoa! That's not what I said boss! 'Dem Preps started on us, I swear!" Cried out Norton, trying to calm his boss. "Its true boss. Them rich turds started on me and Vi at lunch, it was all them." Chipped in Hal. Norton shot him a thankful look, and Johnny started to pace the Pool Hall back and forth, before stopping and looking at Peanut. "I thought you said your sister wouldn't be 'ny trouble Larry?" He hissed at Peanut. Peanut shrugged and hung his head, "I said I hoped she wouldn't be.." He mumbled. He had been with Johnny all day, skipping all his classes, trying to figure out where he'd been. But Johnny had just brushed off all his questions and ranted to him about Lola, as usual. Now the situation with his sister and the Preps had done nothing to improve his mood. Johnny had ended up calling a clique meeting, and all the Greasers ended up falling victim to Johnny's foul mood. Lucky fiddled with his jacket uneasily before speaking up, "you sure we shouldn't go out looking for her? She's not come back yet.." Johnny span round and shot Lucky a look that made him quickly bite his tongue. "If we all go into that shithole, we'll start a clique war, y'know how those Townies are," spat Johnny in disgust, "nah, she got 'erself into this, she can get herself out of it for all I care." A few of the Greasers stealthily looked in Peanuts direction to gauge his reaction. If Johnny kept talking like this, there was sure to be a fight in the clique. But Peanut remained emotionless, apart from the slight clench in his fists. Peanut stood and started to leave, "ima' go home, see if she's turned up there yet," and with that he left. His departure left the Pool Hall in a stony silence, as most of the Greasers shuffled about in awkwardness.

I slammed the door to my home shut unceremoniously and switched on the hallway light. I now noticed how filthy I had gotten on my little adventure. My skirt was caked in dirty and my shirt matched one of those Bullies in its dishevelled state. I quickly stripped and threw my clothes in the washing machine and set it off, hoping they would be dry for tomorrow, and ran upstairs to get some clothes on. Just as I'd changed, I heard the door slam angrily, and I skipped downstairs to greet the annoyed newcomer. "Hey little Larry!" I sang as I skipped down the stairs and he faced me with a scowl. "Can't you just behave yourself for once? You've been here only a couple of days and ya already nearly started a clique war!" He said, glaring at me. I shrugged, guess he'd found out about my little adventure then. "Now Johnny's mad at you, and I only just calmed him down earlier as well! What's wrong with you Vi!" Larry continued to rant at me and I picked at my nails uninterestedly. "Who's this Johnny guy again? I forget?" My question only succeeded in sending my brother further into his rage. "Dammit Vi! Why don't ya jus' listen!" I only laughed and skipped past him, my mood strangely elevated due to the events of the day. "Chill Larry! They'll never find out its us, and if it makes ya happy, I'll lay off those Preps for a couple'a days." I said to him, smiling sweetly. Larry sighed and put his head in his hands, exasperated. "What's put you in such a good mood?" He asked suspiciously. I blinked at that. To be honest, I was unsure myself. Not sure how to answer, I just shot him another question to distract him. "What's put you in sucha bad mood little Larry? It can't have jus' been me, surely." I said back. Fortunately for me, the distraction worked and Larry sighed. "Its nothin' " he groaned out and stood up. I raised an eyebrow at him as I watched him walk upstairs. "I'm going to bed, see ya," he muttered. Well, something certainly soured his mood, I thought to myself with a shrug. With that, I switched the light off and trudged upstairs to go to sleep and prepare myself for the next day.

To my dismay, my uniform hadn't completely dried by the next morning, and I ended up slinging my skirt on the radiator while attempting to dry my shirt with my hair dryer. All at 7 o'clock in the morning. Way to start off a day, I thought to myself sarcastically. Eventually my clothes were dry enough to wear and I continued to get ready. I dressed how I did yesterday with one exception. Instead of wearing my flat shoes I dug out my ankle high boots. I would need them in that psycho school, they'd give a tougher kick. I left earlier than I thought and ended up getting to the school at 8 o'clock. The grounds seemed pretty dead, with some nerds and non-clique students wandering about aimlessly. I decided to go off to the autoshop and see if I could find anyone hanging around there, especially curious to see Lucky and Norton. I walked through the parking lot, ignoring the cat calls I got from the bullies and walked into the autoshop. I saw no one as I walked through until I turned the corner towards where the Shop class was. There I saw a tallish guy in a leather jacket similar to mine, with a buckle at the bottom, and chocolate brown hair. He was leaned up against the wall, searching through his pockets, a frustrated look on his face. He held a lighter in one hand, and by the looks of it, he was searching for his cigarettes, to no avail. I sifted through my own pockets and brought out my own packet and walked over to him, holding out a cigarette. "You look like you need one." I said casually to him. He turned and looked at me, the frustration on his face increasing, but he still took the cigarette, nodding towards me as he lit it. He carried on watching me as he took a drag from his cigarette, a frown still evident on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, what was his problem? "You Larry's sister?" He asked, a hint of hostility in his voice. It wasn't the hostility in his eyes that surprised me, it was the fact he used my brothers full name. I smiled at him, still on my mood high from yesterday. "That's me, names Violetta." I answered, watching him. He took another drag of the cigarette. "So you're the one who's been running around causing so much trouble huh?" He said, eyeing me up. I raised an eyebrow and put a hand on my hip. "Excuse me? Trouble? I'd rather call it standing up for myself." I spat back, annoyed at his accusation. That seemed to set him off, oh boy. He pushed off the wall and stood intimidating close to me, his height against mine not helping the intimidation factor. "Hey, I'm the king around here! If your havin' trouble with them Preps, you come to me! Not run around throwin' your weight around makin' me look like a fool that I can't control my own clique!" He shouted at me, right in my face. I clenched my fists tightly and looked at him with a sneer. "Well, well. You must be this Johnny Vincent e'rryone keeps goin' on about," I spat at him, pushing him back while walking forward at him, "okay then, so where were you yesterday when I was havin' all this trouble with the Preps then, huh? Why was it the others who helped me, not you huh? I don't care who you think you are, _**Johnny Vincent**_, but you don't control me honey." I hissed at him, acid heavy in my tone. He fell silent at that, and I didn't get a chance to continue my assault because of a shrill voice that came floating over. "Oh Johnny, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Spoke the overly exasperated voice of Lola. I stepped back from Johnny, still keeping my face in a sneer as I looked at him. Lola came sauntering over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Johnny baby, you look so angry! What's wrong?" She said seductively. Johnny looked at me before he answered, "nothing baby, don't worry about it." He said as he pulled her towards him by her hips. Lola let out a giggle before they proceeded to make out. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Awkward. I heard the bell go above me and sighed in relief. Saved by the bell, literally, as Lola pulled herself from Johnny's grip and turned towards me. "Hey Vi," she said to me, finally noticing me. I nodded in her direction, " 'sup chick," I said, smiling. I dug my hands into my pockets and brought out my crumpled timetable. Yay, gym class, I thought sarcastically. "Whatcha' got?" Asked Lola as she walked towards me. "Gym," I muttered, and her face lit up. "Oh great me too! Now I'll have someone to talk to!" She seemed so happy about that. I frowned, did no one talk to her in this place? Lola threaded her arm through mine and started to walk me and her towards gym. We got into the girls changing room and I realised what the other key on my locker keyring was for. My gym locker. I eventually found my locker, one next to a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and green glasses. She kept looking fearfully over at me while I changed into the fresh gym clothes I found in my locker, some blue shorts and a black tank top with the school logo embossed onto it. I waited for Lola and then we both left for the football field. The class was mixed, with both boys and girls, although I didn't see any other Greasers apart from me and Lola. They must all skip. In front of them stood the teacher, a creepy looking man with half his hair missing wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. He ordered all of us to do 10 laps around the field. Me and Lola began to slowly walk around the field. "That's the pervy teacher I was telling you about, Mr Burton," Lola said in mild disgust, "he tries to make the girls do all these stretches so he can watch." I cringed at that. Ew. "Come on girls! I want to see you running!" Shouted Mr Burton behind us. I rolled my eyes and started up into a slow jog, followed by Lola. "So I see you met my Johnny," said Lola, "isn't he just great?" She gushed. I just smiled at her, not wanting to burst her bubble and air my true view on her precious boyfriend. She didn't seem to notice, and carried on gushing. "You know, last year he thought the whole Preppy clique just for me, isn't that just so romantic?" I raised my eyebrow, "the whole Preppy clique? Why what happened?" I asked curiously. Lola bit her lip, her expression becoming unreadable. "Well, some Preps were showing me a bit of attention.. And he didn't like it and suddenly a whole fight broke out.." She seemed unwilling to answer so I just left it. We carried on running round the field, chatting about other random gossip flying round the school, so I became more knowledgeable about the goings on now. After our third lap we gave up and made our way back to the changing room. Mr Burton didn't notice, he was too busy shouting some drills at the Jocks. As I walked into the changing room with Lola, I saw that same girl again. I didn't appear that she'd left at all to go to the field and she gave me another look, still with fear but with respect mixed in. I frowned and walked to my locker to get changed, confused at the attention. We hung around in the changing room for the rest of the lesson and left when the bell went. I decided to avoid the cafeteria today and walked off towards the autoshop, leaving Lola to herself as she said she "had to go meet someone". I walked in and saw Lucky and Norton talking by the entrance. I smiled and walked up to them, hands on my hips. "So I see you didn't get caught last night?" I said playfully. Both of them whirled round when I said that and gaped at me, before Norton surprisingly pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, lifting me off my feet. "Oh God Vi! You okay? We didn't know if you got back yesterday!" Said Norton gruffly as he hugged me. I managed to get him to put me down from his vice grip so I could talk. "Ha, nice of you guys to come look for me," I said in mock offence, holding my hand to my heart. Lucky hung his head and scratched the back of his head nervously, "uh we wanted to be, uh, Johnny told us not to, sorry.." He said sheepishly. I raised my eyebrows at that statement. "Oh really? Well I already had a run in with him this mornin', let's just say he weren't to happy with me either." I said with a smirk, making both Lucky and Norton feel awkward. "He wasn't to hard on you, was he?" Said Norton, his discomfort noticeable. I let out a harsh laugh. "Nah, I gave it back as good as I got, he don't want any of this." I said with a shrug. Lucky seemed desperate to change the subject, "so how'd you get out yesterday? We didn't see ya when we was runnin' " he questioned curiously. I mulled over the idea of telling them about Edgar, but decided to keep it to myself. For now anyway. "I just ran into some old building and hid out till the police gave up. No biggie." I said casually with another shrug. We carried on talking about the dramatic events of yesterday until the bell went off, signalling next lesson. The day seemed to be going pretty fast today as I checked my timetable for my next lesson. English. I left the others, claiming they were either skipping or had a different lesson. I walked into the main building and eventually found my way to the classroom. By the time I got there, most students had taken their seats, so I walked over to the teacher, a tall guy with reddish brown hair and a surprisingly red nose. He seemed overly happy to have me in his presence. "Ah! You must be Violetta! Fantastic! I'm Mr Galloway and welcome to English! Now.. Where to sit you.. Ah yes! You can sit next to Mr Harrington! I'm sure you'll be great friends!" He said, his speech slightly slurred, pointing me in the direction of a blonde boy with one of those Aquaberry sweaters. A Prep, great. He didn't seem particularly happy to have me sat next to him either, as a disgusted sound came out of his throat as I walked into the row towards my seat and him. He gave me a filthy look as I sat next to him and I had to forcibly remind myself of my promise to Larry. But I guess annoying Preps doesn't count as starting fights with them, right? Occupying the seat the other side of my way that girl who was at gym. If anything, she seemed relieved that I'd filled the gap between her and that Harrington kid. " 'Sup? I nodded towards her, and she looked shocked, trying to stutter out a reply until she was cut off. "This is ridiculous, to have some commoner sit so close to me!" He said, overexaggerating. Mr Galloway didn't seem to notice the animosity at this end of the classroom as he slumped in his chair, instructing us to read from the textbook. The blonde kid proceeded to turn around to the row behind him and whine to him, "Bif this is unthinkable, what if I catch a.. Disease!" He said, in his whiny overexaggerating voice to the red head behind. "Don't worry Derby, your superior immune system will repel her poor germs," replied Bif, in his snobbish tone. They began to laugh, and a devious smirk drew across my lips. "Ah Derby!" I cried in a falsetto snobby voice, "how could you say such a thing?" I said, clasping my hands to my heart in mock hurt. They both looked at my in shock, unsure what to do, so I continued. "Oh Derby darling, let's share this textbook together," I scooched my chair close to him and leaned onto his desk, staring him down. He looked obviously uncomfortable and leaned away, still speechless. I felt a thump on the back of my chair, "don't push your luck, pauper." Said Bif coldly. I turned to see that he had kicked the back of my chair with one of his overly long legs. I turned my assault onto him. "Bif! How could you! I thought we had something special?" I cried out again in my falsetto voice. He frowned in confusion and I laughed and turned back around, leaning back in my chair, giving Bif a wink as I did. I sat back and watched as the girl next to me filled out her worksheet with precision, seeming to know all the answers. I span my sheet around on the desk boredly. How was I supposed to answer questions for stuff I didn't know? I continued spinning my paper idly until I saw a sheet of paper being flung past my face, landing next to the girl with glasses next to me. "You, nerd girl. Fill out my paper. Now." He said in a bored tone. I watched as the "Nerd girls" face flushed red and she looked down at the worksheet that had landed on my desk. "I don't have all day, Nerd girl, hurry up. And if it isn't all correct than I'll have you thrown from the school." He sneered at her harshly. The girl slowly reached for the paper and I frowned. I couldn't believe she was just going to take that. I snatched the paper before she could reach it and twirled it in my hands, eyeing up Derby. "What are you doing, trailer trash?" He hissed at me. "Oh Derby, I didn't know you weren't smart enough to do your own work!" I spoke again in my falsetto voice, "Its not your thought your retarded!" I sang at him in my falsetto, slamming his paper back down in front of him. "She don't wanna do your work, Derby darling, so beat it." I hissed, changing back into my normal tone. He just sneered again and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. I turned back to the girl again, who was watching me with a baffled expression on her face. I smiled at her and she flinched slightly. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, y'know," I said to her casually, watching her flustered expression, "I'm Vi, who're you?" I asked smiling. The girl swallowed but managed to stutter out her name, "m-my names B-beatrice, its n-nice to m-meet you," she stuttered violently. I frowned at her nervousness, "B," I said, shortening her name for convenience. "You needa' chill, y'know?" I said, pulling my chair away from Derby's and closer to Beatrice's. She nodded and started taking deep breaths. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly she leaned towards me, and out of curiosity I leaned toward her. "Are you," she whispered quietly, "are you the girl who beat up Mandy?" She asked curiously. I blinked at her and then burst out laughing. "Ah. Yeah that might've been me, and honey, if I'd have beaten 'er up, she'd 'ave come out a lot worse." I managed to say between my giggles. Beatrice's face seemed to light up at that comment and I smiled at her. "You not like 'er much then?" I asked casually, and Beatrice shook her head. "She's so cruel, such a horrible human being. She always bullys me and never let's me on the cheerleading team, no matter how hard I try!" She gushed, despite herself. Realising what she said, she covered her mouth in shock. I smiled at her and shrugged, "oh I see, why don't you stand up for yourself? And if that fails, give her a good ol' right hook?" I said. Beatrice look mortified at the prospect and looked down at her desk. "I-i could never do that.." She muttered. "Sure you could," I replied, "you just needa build your confidence up a bit, show her your better than her, y'know?" Beatrice sighed weakly against her desk. Guess she wasn't really the type for violence. Our conversation was interrupted by the door of the classroom banging open, and two prefects walked in, unceremoniously dragging in the one and only Johnny Vincent. I smirked at the sight. "Ah Mr Vincent!" Cried Mr Galloway, trying to hide the slur in his voice from the prefects. "How nice of you to finally join us. Please take your seat!" He ordered, and Johnny groaned as he walked towards the row behind mine, purposely barging Bif as he slumped in his seat behind mine and Derby's. Oh dear. Me, Johnny and two snobbish big headed Preps. Something told me this wasn't going to end well.

Whew! All done! Please tell me what you think! This may be your last chance to throw in your ideas before I start to properly make some problems for the characters! So please review review review! :B


	7. Chapter 6

Leather and Lipstick

I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update! I've explained at the bottom about why, so don't hate me! :( I'm happy to see some new stories popping up into the Bully fanfiction category with great potential! And also some ones that are great which will be updating soon! Yay! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but please enjoy and review! (I hope D: )

Bullworth Townie:

You are right. In my opinion girls of a young age such as 12-13 shouldn't cake themselves full of make up and dress inappropriately. It can be very unsafe for them, as people will think they are older than they are and it will cause problems. Girls like that are also usually naïve, which is never a good mix. Its nice to hear of your values, it is very rare nowadays to hear of a girl of your age who is very smart about these situations (no offense to anyone else of course!) Also, I may be failing you on keeping up the good work :( if you read the bottom you'll understand :(

Dancing Queen:

That's great! Who are your favourite characters in Bully? Anything you'd like to see happen? I try really hard to make my story fan-orientated so I'd love to input some of your ideas, especially since you have reviewed several of my chapters n-n

Chapter 6 -

Due to my act of kindness towards Beatrice, she seemed adamant to do anything to make it up to me, so there I was listening to Beatrice as she explained the answers of the worksheet to me, filling them out onto my paper. I half listened to her, but my attention was more taken with what was going on behind me. There was a continuous thumping sound coming from next to me, and I turned to see Johnny slumped in his chair, kicking the disgruntled head Preps chair. I smirked at this, waiting for Derby to snap. As expected, the Prep didn't take this very well. "What are you staring at, pauper?" He snarled at me before turning round to Johnny, "and stop trying to infect me with your germs, you dirty oil stain." He hissed at Johnny. I turned and leaned on the back of my chair, waiting for the spectacle to begin. "Now Derby darling, that wasn't very nice. If anything, your the one who has the germs, y'know being inbred and all." I shot at him with a sweet grin. Derby gave me a filthy look, while Johnny's face broke into a surprised smirk. However, I was nearly thrown from my chair, as a sudden hard kick from Bif sent me flying backwards. I luckily caught myself on the front of the desk and steadied myself as I heard the a screeching sound behind me and chairs falling back. I regained my position just as Beatrice let out a gasp and turned to see Johnny standing, towering over Bif's sitting figure. "Whatcha' think ya doin'? Hittin' a girls chair like that, I should lay you out right now." Johnny threatened with a dark look on his face. Bif sneered and stood up, now towering over Johnny, "if you are dumb enough to fight the Bullworth boxing champ then come on!" Bif taunted while Derby let out a superior laugh. They glared daggers at each other before they were interrupted by Mr Galloway, who had finally realised something was going down. "Gentlemen! Sit down! I will not having you fighting in my classroom. Johnny Vincent, this is the first time this month you've been in my classroom, do try to behave. And no Bif Taylor, I don't care who your father is, continue this and you will get a detention slip!" Mr Galloway scolded. Both boys reluctantly sat down, not before promising each other that this wasn't the end. I shot Johnny a puzzled look and he just stared back at me. I flopped back in my chair, still confused. I mean, I had argued with him this morning, why was he helping me now? "Now class, I want the worksheet completed by the end of the lesson, and you will stay as long as it takes if you don't!" He added, before slumping back onto his desk. The class collectively groaned, including myself. I looked for my sheet before I saw it slide towards me, filled out completely. I looked in the direction that the sheet came in and saw Beatrice blinking at me with a shy smile. I took my sheet and winked at her, "thanks doll!" I said cheerfully and she got all flustered up again. Wow. She must not get much social interaction, I thought to myself. I looked up at the clock, seeing that it was nearly the end of the lesson and turned to see how Johnny was doing. He was bent over his sheet, his face scrunched up in agonised confusion, staring a hole into the sheet. I started to giggle, finding his expression very amusing, and he looked up at me and scowled. Before he could retort anything, I slid my sheet over to him and nodded towards it, before turning back in my chair, twiddling my pen. I chatted to Beatrice for awhile, as she seemed happy that someone actually wanted to talk to her. After a while, I felt a light tap on my chair. I turned to see that Johnny had slid my sheet to the end of his desk. I reached over and grabbed it, receiving a nod of thanks from Johnny as I did so.

The rest of the class went quite dully after that. The bell finally rang and, after I'd scribbled over occasional areas on my worksheet, I handed my work over to the drowsy Mr Galloway and took my leave of the classroom. I didn't get far when I felt someone call behind me. " 'Ey Vi! Wait up!" I turned to see Johnny walking towards me and I quirked an eyebrow. He finally caught up with me and we stood there in an awkward silence. "So whatcha' want?" I finally asked, my hands on my hips. Johnny scratched the back of his head, "uh, I just wanted to say that I think we got off wrong earlier y'know? You're a pretty cool chick." He said, smoothing back his hair. I smirked at this but nodded, and we continued to walk down the hallway. "Alright, cool. So why'd ya stand up for me when that inbred kid kicked my chair?" I asked nonchalantly. Johnny looked at me puzzled for a second, before he frowned. "We're in the same clique. I look after my own y'know?" He said with a shrug and I smiled at that. I didn't get the chance to say much else because as we entered into the main space of the school building, I saw Johnny stop dead. I followed his line of vision and my eyes landed on Lola, who was leaned up against a wall seductively, talking to some blonde haired Jock. Johnny noticeably tensed, and Lola looked around, spotting us. She sauntered away from the Jock, without a word of goodbye, and came towards us, before latching onto Johnny. "Oh Johnny, I missed you baby." She purred at him, but Johnny's tense expression stayed. He narrowed his eyes at her before gesturing towards the Jock, "what the hell was that?" He managed to spit out, his jaw clenched in rage. Surprisingly, Lola looked unfazed. "Oh Johnny it was nothing! It was just so innocent, okay?" She purred out again. I could see where this was going, and decided to get out while I could, quickly walking off down the hallway to my locker. I finally reached it and twisted in the combination, collecting the clothes I had forgotten to pick up yesterday. I slammed my locker closed and started to walk towards the buildings exit, when I noticed someone leaned up against a wall, staring at me. I frowned and stared back. After getting a closer look, I could tell that the person was a tall girl, with orange hued hair and a seriously punked up uniform. She continued to stare at me, not out of hostility, but out of interest. I walked past her cautiously, her eyes following me until I left the school building. I walked out into the open air and breathed out, slightly creeped out at the way she stared at me.

The weird staring carried on when I got back to New Coventry. People that I realised must be dropouts turned to stare at me when I walked past, but didn't heckle me like I thought they would. I scrunched my face in frustration. I had no idea why they were all staring at me, but it was really starting to piss me off. I slammed myself into my house, and took out some frustration on the punching bag we kept for said purposes in the spare room. The next couple of weeks that went by was quite uneventful after the first two days that I started. I had no run ins with Mandy, and apart from a few snide comments here and there to the Preps in english, I mostly stayed out of trouble. I skipped gym nearly all the time now, either hanging out at the autoshop or hiding in town with Lola. But strangely, the stares from the orange haired girl and the dropouts continued and frustrated me to no end. It was halfway through the week when I finally found out who she was. I was walking out of biology, finally uncovering my nose from the foul stench of the pigeon we had to dissect. I was trudging down the corridor when I heard someone call out to me. "Hey." I heard come from across the hall. Since there was no one else down the hallway, I assumed it was aimed at me. I turned to see the orange haired girl at the end of the hallway and surprise surprise, she was staring at me. Again. I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head, staring at her boredly. "Oh its you. The chick who's got a starin' problem." I said in a monotone. The girl smiled and started towards me, "and you're that new greasy tough girl, I've heard a lot about you." I rolled my eyes, "wow, greasy, how original, do you get your insults off the back of a cereal box?" I retorted back, raising an eyebrow. She laughed, not a cruel one, but an amused one. "I see he was right to be interested in you.." She said breezily as she passed me, stopping momentarily as she did to look at me. I frowned at that. "He? What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned in confusion. She just smiled and continued walking, "huh. I thought you'd already know. Oh well, see you around. I'm Zoe, just so you know." And with that, she left. I stood still for a second, thrown into confusion by my riddle like conversation with this Zoe girl. I eventually sighed tiredly. I decided I needed a walk, and left the school building.

Exercise was never really my forte, so I surprised myself when I had somehow wandered through into the Industrial Park from the school grounds without much of a thought. I wandered further in, hoping that a longer walk would distract me from my confusion of earlier today. I continued walking, getting further into the Industrial Park, until I felt a hard, rough shove to my back that nearly sent me tumbling to the ground. I turned sharply to see the culprit, a muscular looking guy with an orange buzzcut in a white tank top and stained jeans. I glared violently at him and he just started laughing, a harsh, gravely laugh.

It all went so fast after that. I guess I just... Snapped?

I lunged forward, grabbing the guy by the front of his tank top and pulling him roughly towards me. "What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed violently at him, taking all my self control not to spit in his face. The guy looked dazed for a second, I guess not really expecting I'd react so quickly and harshly. He shoved me off of him, coming slightly to his senses, but still with a half dazed look grazing his features. I lost my balance slightly, and smacked my back hard against a traffic pylon. I growled in pain, but didn't stop my assault. I knew that this guy was nearly double my size and a lot stronger than me, so I was pretty much done for if we really started to fight, but that didn't stop me pulling my fist back. I would have slammed my fist into his face if something hadn't caught hold of my hand and pulled me back. I squeaked in surprise as I was forced backwards, pulling my out of hitting distance of the tank top wearing bastard and behind someone else. I bit back a scream of frustration and snatched my hand out of the grip of a strangely familiar smelling man. I looked up to see Edgar standing between me and the other guy, a frown apparent on his face. I glared darkly back at him and put my hands on my hips. He raised an eyebrow at me before speaking, "what's going on here?" He asked in an authoritative tone. I turned my face away and spat on the ground, "this asshole started on me outta tha blue! I dunno what his fuckin' problem is!" I spat out, seething. Edgar's frown deepened, and he turned to the other guy. "Is that true Clint?" He asked. By now the other guys expression had changed from being dazed to all out hostility. "This rich Bullworth scum was on our turf, I was gonna teach her a lesson!" He jeered and I scoffed at that. "Rich?" I spat out, half out of disgust and half out of confusion. Edgar shook his head, "you needa' be more careful Clint," he reprimanded, "we wouldn't want to see you hurt _**Vi **_now, would we?" Said Edgar, adding extra empathise as he spoke my name. Clint's face dropped, his mouth hanging open. He expression looked upset almost, as he began to stutter out, "o-oh, I didn't know that was Vi! S-sorry boss.." He said before he started hitting himself in the face. "Stupid Clint, stupid stupid stupid!" He said as he continued hitting himself. I raised an eyebrow at this and Edgar held his arm out to stop the him. "Don't worry 'bout it Clint, just don't pull anything like this again, alright?" He warned. Clint nodded before walking off, hitting himself in the chest as he did. Edgar then turned back to me, his usual smirk plastered on his face. I continued to glare darkly at him, not in the mood for his usual cockiness. This only made him smirk more. "Hey baby Vi," He greeted. I just grunted in response. He put his hands to his chest in mock offense before speaking again, "why haven't you come to see me Vi? I've missed you." He cried out mockingly. I started to walk again, keeping my expression sullen. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he caught up to me, walking beside me now. I tried to pull away, but he held me tight, and I just sighed defeatedly. He grinned, satisfied, "what's up with you?" He asked casually. Again, I just grunted in response, searching in my pockets and eventually sparking up a cigarette, taking a drag. Edgar just watched me with a eyebrow raised, waiting to get a coherent answer out of me. "Bad day?" He guessed. I grunted for a third time, continuing to stare sullenly as I took a drag out of my cigarette. "Baby Vi," he crooned out, before reaching out and flicking my face lightly. I flinched and turned to glare at him darkly, before attempting to shove him away again. He just laughed, keeping his grip on me. I huffed in frustration. "You're so annoying." I mumbled, taking a long drag of my cigarette. His face lit up, "so she speaks!" He mocked lightly, grinning. I rolled my eyes before realising that we'd made it outside a warehouse looking building. Edgar proceeded to lead us inside the building. There were a few straggling dropouts inside talking, but they stopped as soon as we both walked in. They started to stare at me as they have been the past couple of weeks, with a new hint of leer added. "Clear out." Spoke Edgar, the authoritative tone back in his voice. The dropouts immediately made a move to leave, still staring at me as they left. My expression grew more sullen as I seated myself on the poker table, before turning with a thoughtful expression to Edgar. "You're the leader of these dropouts, aren't ya?" I asked him, keeping my expression neutral. He leaned up against a wall, folding his arms with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, what makes you ask that baby?" He replied. I shook my head slightly at his random use of charm every so often before replying. "Then why have your gang been starin' at me these past couplea' weeks?" I asked him, frowning. His expression changed as I said that, the smirk disappearing and being replaced with an awkward, almost embarrassed expression. He scratched the back of his head, "oh! Uh, I jus' told them who you were and that you were cool to come round here and uh, so yeah." He managed to scramble out. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just stared at me. "Why? Is that what's put you in this mood all of a sudden?" I pouted slightly, tossing my hair, "you don't know how annoying it is having people stare at you everywhere you go! Ugh!" I huffed out, kicking the chair back. He just started laughing again. "I didn't realise how easy it was to irritate you." He chuckled. I huffed again, before eyeing him suspiciously, "you sure that's all you said? They seem to stare a lot just causea' that." His expression changed again, going right back to that embarrassed expression. He got up from his leaning place on the wall and walked up to me, eventually standing so close we were almost touching. I frowned at this, and he leaned down, closer to my face. So close that our noses were almost touching. "So what if I said something else to them? What if I said something more.. Territorial? What would you say then?" He whispered to me huskily. I just blinked, speechless. I tried to get my tongue around some words but I was unable to, my mouth just opening and closing, like a fish. He leaned even closer to me, his lips almost brushing against mine. I half closed my eyes subconsciously in anticipation.

Ahhh I'm sorry if this is really bad, I've officially hit writers block and have no idea what to write! Its so frustrating :( I was thinking maybe of starting to write a new story, hoping that that will give me some ideas for this one, so if you have any story suggestions, or any plot ideas for this story, I'd love you forever if you told me! So please review and save me from my writers block!


End file.
